Unexpectedly Together
by Awwnyaa
Summary: Hinata never imagined she would be in love with two men at once. She also never imagined that the two men she fell in love with would be best friends. [Polyamory] [NaruHinaSasu]
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This is a story containing Polyamory, or three people together.

* * *

Hinata never imagined she would be in love with two men at once.

She also never imagined that the two men she fell in love with would be best friends.

But here she was, completely and hopelessly in love with her high-school sweet heart, now her husband, and his best friend.

She shouldn't be surprised that it happened, really, but she was.

She had noticed the signs, but always brushed them off, telling herself that what she felt for the second man, Sasuke, was simply a physical attraction, that it could never become something more.

But she was very wrong.

It had all started to happen once she and Naruto got married last year.

Naruto and Sasuke had been close since childhood, both having lost their families at a young age and bonding over their tragedies.

The two were strikingly different. Naruto was the embodiment of joy, he was bright, happy, positive and brought warmth to anyone he met.

Sasuke was different, he was cool, calm and dangerous. He was known for drawing people in, only to shut them out in the end.

Naruto, to Hinata, was her sun. Everything revolved around him, his light giving her life. Sasuke thus had to be the moon, pulling her towards him, his startling essence making her enjoy and welcome the darkness.

In high school, Hinata and Naruto had started dating in their final year.

Hinata had fallen for Naruto in middle-school, admiring him from afar. She was so utterly happy when he confessed that he felt the same, unable to hold back the tears of joy that fell from her eyes.

Their relationship was sweet and loving. He was everything Hinata imagined and more. He was caring, giving and generous. He never left her wanting anything.

He brightened up her entire world.

However, where Naruto went, Sasuke was close behind.

On evenings where it wasn't exclusively Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke would usually join them, accompanied by other friends or whomever Sasuke was dating at the time.

Naruto came alive in a different way around the dark-haired man. With Hinata he was kind and courteous, with Sasuke he was challenging and proud.

The two would constantly bicker, squabbling amongst themselves. Hinata learned to enjoy their relationship, watching in awe as her boyfriend pushed himself to meet Sasuke in everyway.

All three attended the same college, Naruto studying politics, Sasuke law and Hinata teaching. Giving the social aspect of their courses, all three had sociology where they would usually sit together, study together and help each other through the course.

In final year, Sasuke and Hinata had a 'Child Law' module together and to her surprise, Sasuke always took a seat beside her.

Even though they had formed a bond through the years, she always assumed that Naruto was the glue holding them together. She never imagined that Sasuke actually liked her company.

But he did, and she enjoyed his.

They studied together for that module, prepping for assignments and exams alone while Naruto prepared for his own stuff.

By their college graduation, Sasuke and Hinata had finally formed their own friendship, one that survived without Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata had chosen to rent a small apartment together after college, just on the outer edge of the city. She was easily accepted as a teacher in a school in the locality and Naruto worked in the local electorates office.

Naruto was pleased to see his girlfriend and best friend so close. When he worked his way into the political realm, he would occasionally have to travel and with Hinata's school hours, she would usually have to stay home without him. So, he was glad to know Sasuke would stick around when he was gone.

Sasuke easily made his way into a corporate law firm upon graduation, renting his own apartment closer to the centre. His hours were unpredictable, but he always made sure to call by and see Hinata when Naruto was away, promising his blond friend that he would keep a protective watch over the young woman.

Hinata would cook for the dark-haired man and the two would enjoy meals together.

They would discuss current events and Sasuke's cases over dinner then watch sitcoms together after.

On the nights when Sasuke would share wine with Hinata, he would stay on their couch that and Hinata would make sure he had a decent breakfast the next morning before he left.

It was during these nights alone that Hinata noticed she was starting to feel something different for the man, something she had only felt for Naruto.

It was no secret that Sasuke was an attractive man with his pale skin, dark eyes and silky hair. He was beautiful, but Hinata had always preferred Naruto.

However, she noticed the occasional electrical spike in her body when she occasionally touched Sasuke, she was aware of the butterflies rising in her stomach as they conversed together.

She was also aware of the heat growing in her lower stomach any time she saw him without a shirt.

But she paid it no mind. Naruto was everything to Hinata, and anything she felt for Sasuke was magnified ten times over when she thought about her blond-haired boyfriend.

Two years after college, Naruto had managed to start his own campaign as a local politician and upon being elected into government, he proposed to Hinata. Without hesitation she said yes.

Their engagement lasted just over a year and their wedding was a large, but elegant affair, Sasuke was of course present at Naruto's side the entire time.

Hinata and Naruto bought a house in the suburbs around the city after their wedding, deciding that it would be a better place to raise any future kids. But children were not a concern for the time.

Sasuke and Naruto's jobs seemed to intertwine a lot and Sasuke was a regular guest in their home.

Eventually Hinata noticed that their home almost seemed empty without the raven haired male inside.

Her feelings of desire for the other man also grew, the subtle burn in her lower stomach turning into a raging heat when she thought of him and, to her embarrassment, her alone time fantasies were split between thoughts of Sasuke and her husband.

It was only when she and Naruto made love one night that she realised that it was Sasuke's face she saw when she closed her eyes, not Naruto's.

She waited until Naruto fell asleep that night before going into the bathroom and crying.

She had, unbeknownst to herself, fallen for Sasuke.

But she didn't love Naruto any less. She still longed to be around him, she still wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, have children and grow old together.

She simply wanted all that with Sasuke too.

In their relationship, Hinata had never lied to Naruto and she never intended to.

"I think I'm in l-love with Sasuke." She whispered one evening to him, sitting across from the blond, head bowed in shame.

Naruto didn't say anything.

Her eyes filled with tears and they trailed down her face as she gasped out apologies.

He held her as she cried, her body shaking with guilt.

"It's ok, Hinata." Naruto whispered, holding her tightly against his warm body.

"N-no it's not, I love _you._ I'm _your_ wife." She managed to get out.

"Hinata," he started, pulling away slightly, tilting her head up so bright blue eyes met white ones, "You can't help how you feel, trust me, I know that." He said.

Hinata's gaze turned questioning.

"I think I love him too." He confessed.

She threw herself back into his arms, laughing lightly through her tears.

"Of course." She sighed, enjoying the feeling of her husband's warms hands combing through her hair.

"Should we tell him?" Naruto asked another evening at dinner, looking across the table at his wife.

She blushed a dark red, averting her eyes.

"What good would that do?" she asked, beginning to push the rice around her plate.

"I think he feel the same."

She looked at him then, "What?"

"The way he looks at you, it's not a look of friendship. He's kind to you, in a way he never is with anyone else. And with me, he's so passionate, I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at us."

Hinata took a moment to consider this.

"Ok." She said, smiling nervously.

Naruto reached across the table and held her hand.

Sasuke came over the next evening for dinner.

He noticed Hinata was nervous, he hadn't seen her stutter and twitch this much since high school.

But he didn't question it aloud.

After dinner they sat around the TV together, Naruto and Hinata on the couch, Sasuke on the arm-chair to their right.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, getting the other man's attention.

Dark eyes met his.

"Hinata and I were talking."

Sasuke then looked at Hinata who had pushed her face into Naruto's shoulder, her ears burning red.

"And we want you to be a part of this." He gestured between him and Hinata.

"What?"

"We have developed feelings for you, deep feelings and we want you in our relationship."

Sasuke swallowed, looking between his two best friends.

"You don't have to say anything, I know you may not feel the same but. . ."

"I do." He interrupted.

Hinata looked up, her beautiful eyes holding both surprise and hope.

"I feel the same, about both of you."

Naruto grinned. Hinata smiled. Sasuke smirked.

"So, you want to be with us?"

"I have for a long time."

"Great!" Naruto cheered, squeezing his wife beside him.

"But I don't know how this works." Sasuke admitted.

Naruto blanked.

Hinata laughed, "Neither do we, Sasuke."

"But I'm sure we'll figure it out."

And that was how Hinata found herself not only in love with two best friends but sharing a home and a life with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** This was supposed to be a one-shot. Oops.

* * *

The relationship between the three of them started off awkwardly, especially in a physical sense.

They started off slow, still unsure as to what was really happening in the relationship, only knowing that this was what they all wanted.

They agreed that Sasuke should move in, he would stay in the spare room for now, until things became more comfortable between the three of them.

Cohabiting came naturally to the three of them, having spent so much time together before Sasuke actually moved in.

They ate meals together, talked together, went out together and relaxed together easily, but still never engaged with each other physically.

Neither Hinata nor Sasuke were especially affectionate so initiating contact was out of their comfort zone.

Naruto, however, had no qualms about touching his wife and partner.

There was an awkward atmosphere within the home, which Naruto was growing increasingly aware of.

He approached the topic with Sasuke one afternoon, during their lunch in the city.

"Would you mind if I touched you?" he asked bluntly.

Sasuke choked on his soup.

" _Excuse me?"_ he questioned.

"Not like that, asshole. I meant like hold your hand, or, um, cuddle?" A blush spread across his whiskered cheeks

"You want to _cuddle_?" The dark-haired male was smirking now.

"Fine, if you don't want to. . ." he trailed off, looking away from his partner.

"I want to." Sasuke replied, sipping his soup again.

Naruto grinned brightly, sending butterflies straight to Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke drove home that evening, collecting Naruto from his office on the way.

Hinata was just finishing up dinner when they arrived, Naruto excitedly hugged her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Sasuke nodded awkwardly in her direction, she blushed and smiled back.

"It looks so good, do you need a hand?" Naruto asked, one arm staying on her slim waist.

"I'm good with the food, but you could set the table?" She responded, unconsciously leaning into him.

Naruto nodded, kissing her once more then moving to pull out some plates and cutlery, Sasuke taking the glasses from the cupboard.

As Sasuke was leaning down to place the glasses on the table, he jilted slightly when a hand gently trailed over his lower back.

He looked behind him to see Naruto slowly walking passed, his hand affectionately stroking Sasuke's back as he did.

Sasuke smiled.

After dinner, the two men took on the job of cleaning up, Sasuke washing and Naruto drying. Hinata was cleaning up the kitchen around them.

She turned to look at the two men, noticing that their bodies seemed to be touching as they did their chores, she smiled warmly at the sight.

That evening, while watching TV, Hinata was curled up on Naruto's right side on the couch, Sasuke relaxed on his left.

Less than twenty minutes into the show, Naruto's hand reached out to grab the other males, squeezing it softly.

Sasuke once again found himself smiling at the warm touch.

Their touches became more natural from then on. Whenever they were around each other, one would reach out for the other, gently holding their hands or brushing against each other in a familiar way.

Sometimes, when Hinata was busy correcting homework or getting a lesson plan ready for the next day, the two was relax together on the couch. Sasuke would splay his arm over the back of the couch and Naruto would usually scooch in closer, eventually leaning against the other, while Sasuke's arms came around his shoulder.

Hinata noticed how the two were becoming more comfortable and began to feel more relaxed herself.

She too began to feel more confident around her second partner, holding his hand during movies and moving to occasionally kiss his cheek as they bid each other goodnight.

Two months into their new relationship, Naruto had to attend a meeting two cities over, leaving Hinata and Sasuke alone in their home for the first time since they became a polyamorous item.

When relaxing with some wine and snacks that evening, Hinata felt herself being pulled towards Sasuke, fitting comfortably by his side.

"Is this ok?" he asked in her ear.

She nodded eagerly, cuddling closer to him in response.

As she announced she was going to bed, she turned to give him her routine kiss on the cheek, but he turned slightly, causing her lips to brush against his.

"I-I'm sorry!" she blushed pulling away.

"Don't apologise." He corrected, his hand tracing hers on her knee as she knelt back. "Can I kiss you properly?"

She stared at him and nodded.

His kiss was soft, one hand cupping the back of her head.

She tilted her head slightly and responded, moving her lips slowly against his.

Her arms instinctively went around his neck, as they did when she kissed Naruto, pulling herself closer to him.

They pulled away, both smiling at each other.

She leant into him this time, initiating a deeper kiss, running her hand through his hair while his moved to her waist, pulling her gently into his lap.

She relaxed against him, enjoying the feeling of his soft mouth on hers.

She sighed into the kiss, adjusting her hips slightly.

He gasped and pulled away.

She smiled at him, a slight red tint on her cheeks. "Sorry." She whispered.

He kissed her briefly once again, just brushing his lips on hers.

"Never apologise for kissing me." He smirked. "Maybe we should stop though."

She nodded and stood, turning to face him.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked.

His eyes widened.

"N-no, not like that!" she gasped, waving her hand in front of her, "I just meant to cuddle."

"What is it with you two and cuddling?" he asked.

She frowned slightly in confusion but smiled when he took her hand and followed her to her room.

Naruto returned a few days later, on a Sunday.

Hinata was out with her friends for the afternoon and Sasuke was home, typing up some documents.

"Hey!" Naruto called, walking towards Sasuke's desk, leaning back against it.

"Welcome home." Sasuke replied, saving his work.

"It's nice to hear you say that." Naruto smiled.

"I kissed Hinata." Sasuke said suddenly.

Naruto blushed slightly, then smiled.

"It's an amazing feeling, isn't it?"

"Indeed."

"I'd like to kiss you too." Naruto admitted.

Sasuke stood then, stepping close to the blond.

"Go ahead." He smirked.

Naruto's hand wrapped around Sasuke's taller shoulders, bringing himself slightly higher to meet his lips.

Kissing Naruto was different to Hinata.

Sasuke could feel the light stubble on his chin, his rough hands in his hair and the firm body pressed against him.

The kiss was deeper than with Hinata, passionate from the second kiss. Tongues meeting, hands gripping and bodies moving.

They pulled away for air, staring at each other.

"Well that was certainly better than when we were thirteen." Naruto grinned, breathing quickly.

Sasuke chuckled.

"I love you, you know." Naruto confessed, hands not leaving Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke kissed him again, softer this time.

"I know."

When Hinata came home that evening it was to see her two partners wrapped up together on the couch, lips joined, and bodies pressed firmly together.

She blushed madly and coughed.

Naruto looked up at her from onto of a ragged looking Sasuke and grinned bashfully.

"Want to join?"

Hinata fainted for the first time since high school that night, but lucking she had two strong men to take care of her.


End file.
